Opposites Attract
by RandomWriter23
Summary: Handsome and cocky Logan Mitchell can have any girl he wants with just a wink a some flirting. Amber Taylor, the new girl doesn't take crap from anyone. Logan and Amber are as different as chalk and cheese. But you know what they say... Opposites attract.
1. The New Girl

**Hello world! Umm, this is my first fanfic so.. uh... I hope you like it... I've never written an author's note before so I don't really know what to say :/ So yea. First chapter, please tell me what you think of** **it!**

* * *

Amber's POV:

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Stretching, I turned to switch my alarm off. I sat up, glaring at my alarm clock. I hate waking up for school. After a few seconds I decided that I showed my alarm clock enough hatred for the day so I walked over to my closet, deciding what to wear for my first day of school at Fordville High.

Ever since I was 13 my family was constantly moving towns and schools so I never had any actual friends. People were only nice to me because they thought I was pretty. It was that or the fact that my parents own one of the biggest cosmetic businesses worldwide, meaning that my family were billionaires.

Which brings me back to now. Looking at my choices I decided on a dark purple off-the-shoulder top, black skinny jeans and my favourite two fold converse. I took my hair out of its messy bun from the previous night and combed through it. When I was satisfied I shook it out a little and kept a hairtye on my wrist just in case. As for makeup, nada. Niente. Zilch. Having parents who run a cosmetic company means that I get as many cosmetic products as I want for free. But the thing is, I don't even remember the last time I put any makeup on. Lipgloss is as far as I'll go.

See, that's the difference between me and other girls. They'll be putting clowns to shame with all the makeup they cake on, just to become popular and rule the school. I don't want to be popular. If I do end up popular I'd rather it be for being myself. Since that's never going to happen, I'm fine with just being the unpopular new girl.

Happy with how I looked, I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note on the table.

_Amber,_

_Your father and I are on a business trip. We will be gone for a few months, but we know you'll be fine. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call us. Have fun on your first day of school._

_Love you lots, Mum. xoxoxo_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I'm used to this by now. Most of the time they're never around, but I'm just fine on my own.

Going over to the other side of the kitchen, I put two pieces of bread in the toaster and poured some orange juice. Sitting at the counter I downed all my orange juice just as the toast popped up. Checking my phone, I finished off my toast and headed for school. I wonder what will be in store for me today.

* * *

Stepping through the doors I looked at the map that was mailed to me along with my timetable and locker number. Locker 258, shouldn't be too hard to find. In less than two minutes I found my locker.

Ha I deserve an award just for that I always get lost!

Anyway...

I opened my locker, putting my backpack inside and getting my timetable out. Science then Math. Awesome, I'm good at that stuff. I got the things I needed for those subjects and closed my locker, making my way to my Science class. As I walked into class everyone went along doing what they liked. Shrugging to myself I went and sat at a random empty lab bench. Silence filled the room as all eyes were on me. I raised an eyebrow at them. "What? Haven't you seen a new student before?" Everyone stayed still.

A girl with dark brown hair and red tips rolled her eyes at everyone else and walked over to me. "That's Raquelle's seat. She's the most popular girl at school."

"Raquelle sounds like a tramp."

"Oh you're not wrong. She is." She smirked. "I like you already. The name's Lucy Stone." She held her hand out to me.

"Amber Taylor." I smiled shaking her hand. Lucy looked over to the door and scowled. "Ugh, Raquelle's here." I also turned to the door, watching some blonde haired blue eyed girl walk in. I took this time to really look at this 'Raquelle' chick. She was wearing a tight tank top that showed off most of her neon green bra, and her pink skirt was two sizes two tight. What a harlot. To top it all off, even a clown puts on less makeup than her. To be honest, I don't know how or why she's so popular.

She turned to the lab bench Lucy and I were sitting at. Like before, everyone was silent and staring with wide eyes as she made her way over. "That's _my _seat," Raquelle looked at us hard. "And you're telling me this because...?" I smirked as she let out a little gasp. Guess no one's ever told her no before. Lucy let out a small chuckle. "Let me rephrase that.. Get out of my seat!" she tried again.

"Not happening sweetheart."

She scoffed at me. "Do you know who I am?!" she yelled, her breath hitting my nostrils. Gosh, can somebody please get this girl a toothbrush?

"Do you know who _I_ am?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"...No!"

"Good, then we're even." By now, Lucy was cracking up. Raquelle stared at me with wide eyes, her mouth forming an 'o'. "Don't ya get it, blondie? I'm sitting here, and I don't see your name on this stool so suck it up and sit somewhere else." I crossed my arms and slightly narrowed my eyes at her. Raquelle glared at the two of us. I stayed still, not even blinking. Finally, she gave up and left us with a very weak, "This isn't over." She went and sat at another table, but I could feel her eyes silently shooting daggers at me.

"Alright!" Lucy high-fived me. "No one's ever done that to Raquelle before," she told me.

"Well it seemed like it was about time someone did." At that moment the teacher came in and started class. Throughout the lesson Lucy and I chatted away while doing the science experiment as instructed by the teacher. Science was over before I knew it.

"Amber, what do you have next?"

"Math."

"Awesome, so do I." We gathered all our stuff and walked to Math together. I'm liking this place already.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Collection of Violins

**I'm sooo happy right now! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed on the first chapter :) In the next chapter I'll try to introduce at least one of the BTR boys.. not sure which one yet...** **Soo...**

**Shout Outs! SprinklzAndPixieDust: It is so awesome to hear that! I'm glad you like the first chapter, here's the next! thesandbar: Thanks! And I can't wait for the next chapter of Sanctuary :) unthinkable13: Thanks for reviewing! Ice cream (Guest): I'm not really sure how I did that lol. As for updates, I'll try to update every day or at least every other day.. it's school holidays at the moment in Australia but next Monday school starts again.. But I'll try :) Loren (Guest): Thankyou! Here's Chappy 2 :P Carlos'sCupcake: I'm so happy to hear that! Thanks for reviewing! :D Coleta Wright (Guest): Thanks you so much! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Before we knew it, Math was over. Lucy and I were heading to our lockers, which were actually just a few lockers apart. Funny how things work out. I put my books away, grabbing an apple from my locker before closing it. Walking over to Lucy I leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Ber," Lucy said, turning to me. I took a bite of my apple and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ber?" I repeated.

"Well, yeah. I needed some nickname for you, so it was either Am or Ber." She nodded, grabbing a sandwich from her locker.

I took another bite of my apple. "And you couldn't just call me A?"

Lucy closed her locker as she though about it for a second. "A... I like it! It's like A from 'Pretty Little Liars', and you can go around sending random people threats in a note or text message and sign A at the end and-" By now Lucy was jumping up and down rambling on, and on, and on...

"Woah, calm down, Lucy!" I somehow got a hold of her shoulders and put her bouncing to an end. Seriously, that girl can jump to the moon with no effort. I mean, does she have everlasting energy or something? Wow.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, what class do you have next?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. I stared at the ceiling, squinting a little as I tried to remember what I had next. "I've got homeroom then Music. I'm in 10D for homeroom."

Lucy smiled at me. "Well, what a coincidink. We're in the same class, and we have the same timetable."

"Awesome." The bell rang, an ear-piercing signal for everyone to go to their next class. We got our books again, and we linked arms walking to homeroom.

* * *

Homeroom only went for fifteen minutes, and everyone went their seperate ways. I was excited for Music because I love music, and at my last school the music classes were seriously bad.

"Hey Luce," She looked at me. "The music classes, are they any good?"

"Do you play an instrument?" She questioned.

"Yes,"

"Do you sing, dance or act?"

"I sing and act, but dancing's not really my thing." I answered honestly.

Lucy waved her hand around. "You'll be fine." We pushed past the doors nd went into the auditorium.

Most of the class was already there and ugh, Raquelle was there too. Instead of being a loner like this morning, she was sitting in the lap of some guy with dark spiked up hair. Probably her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and followed Lucy taking a seat at the back of the class.

The teacher walked on the stage at the front, silencing everyone. "Hello class. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Miss Miller. I hear we have a new comer?" She looked around, her green eyes searching the room for an unfamiliar face. Hey eyes settled on me.

"Uh.. Amber Taylor?" Miss Miller looked at the piece of paper in he hand then back to me. I nodded, all the attention now focused on me. "Come on up here Amber" I looked at Lucy, giving her a nervous smile before standing. I felt at least twenty pairs of eyes burning through me as I walked up to the stage.

I stood next to the teacher, her hands resting on my shoulders so I was facing the class.

"Amber, do you like music?"

"Yes.." I trailed off.

"Tell us about that," she enouraged me. I looked at the class, Raquelle in her own seat now. She was smirking at me, probably waiting for me to say something completely lame.

"Well, I like singing and I play a few instruments. I play the guitar, piano and violin. As for singing, I like to sing any genre but my favourites are pop and songs in foreign languages." Miss Miller nodded at my response.

"Can you play something for us?" I shrugged and walking to the back of the stage, deciding that I would play a song on the violin. Looking at the mini collection of violins I chose one with a really cool flower design and the matching bow. I walked back to the front of the stage, holding the violin up ready to play.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and began to play 'The Devil's Trill' by Vanessa Mae.

* * *

**Ok, so if you haven't heard The Devil's Trill then listen to it because Vanessa Mae is a really good violinist. *nods* Also, my friend Fred the review button, he's kinda lonely.. So show him some love and... review? *angelic face* :) xox**


	3. Half Clown, Half Devil

**Hey guys! So, in this chapter I've introduced the boys and eventually Amber will get really close to them. Also, this is a continuation of the previous chapter, so it starts when Amber was playing the violin.**

**So.. SHOUT OUTS! CrazyAboutNikki: Thanks for reviewing, here's the next one! :) thesandbar: Well, you'll find out soon ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 3! :)**

* * *

After the first few notes, I got more confident, playing like there was no tomorrow. The song finally ended and I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me, jaws dropped. Well, everyone except Raquelle, obviously. She just slumped down into her chair with crossed arms and rolled her eyes.

I put the violin and bow back safely before going up to Miss Miller. "I know my playing needs a lot of improvem-" The teacher cut me short. "That was amazing! Now, you said you could sing?" I nodded. "Anything in particular you'd like me to sing?" She though about it for a while. Before she could answer me Lucy yelled out, "Sing one of those sexy Spanish songs!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm before going over to the instruments again. I grabbed an acoustic guitar and brought a stool to the front of the stage. I sat down and set the guitar in my lap. Playing a few random chords a song that I really liked came into my head. I began to play the intro of Genio Atrapado (Genie in a Bottle) by Chirstina Aguilera.

_Vamos, vamos_

_Un siglo llevo en soledad_

_Antrapada queriendo escapar_

_Soñando que alguien me libere_

_Me lanzas un beso yo te quiero amar_

_Pero hay un precio que tendrás que pagar_

_Para que me entregue_

_Ooh, mi cuerpo dice quiero_

_Ooh, pero mi alma tiene miedo_

_Si me quieres junto a ti_

_Y tambien y ya verás_

_Como un genio liberado_

_Haré tus sueños realidad_

_Si me quieres junto a ti_

_Ganate mi corazon_

_Tres deseos te concedo_

_Si me juras tu amor_

_Como un genio atrapado espero_

_Liberarme con tu amor sincero_

_Como un genio atrapado espero_

_Ven, ven a sacarme de aqui_

_Bailando nos domina la pasion_

_Nuestros impulsos fuera de control_

_Es tan dificil contenerse_

_Piensas que huy tal ves sucederá_

_Pero yo sé que nada pasará_

_Tienes que quererme_

_Ooh, mi cuerpo dice quiero_

_Ooh, pero mi alma tiene miedo_

_Si me quieres junto a ti_

_Y tambien y ya verás_

_Como un genio liberado_

_Haré tus sueños realidad_

_Si me quieres junto a ti_

_Ganate mi corazon_

_Tres deseos te concedo_

_Si me juras tu amor_

The song slowly came to an end. Miss Miller looked at Raquelle. "Well, looks like this year you have some competition!".

The bell rang.

I walked over to where Lucy was and got my stuff. Together we headed to our lockers. Out of nowhere, Lucy slapped my arm.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"How come you never told me you could sing like that?!"

"One, my singing isn't all that. And two," I paused checking my phone. "We've only known each other for three hours!"

We reached our lockers at that moment. I put my books away and got out the sandwich I made this morning. I closed my locker and turned to Lucy only to find someone else standing in front of me. He was slightly taller than me, and had pale skin that contrasted with his dark brown spiked up hair. I immediately recognised him as the guy who 'real life Barbie' was with in music.

"Hi, I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell." He shot me a lopsided grin, his right hand coming to rest on my left hipbone. Ugh, he was annoying me already.

"Hi, I don't care." I tried to move around him but he blocked me. I tried going the other way but he blocked me again, his lopsided grin now long gone and replaced with a smirk. Okay, now I was getting really pissed off.

"Look, if you're expecting me to fall for the 'James Bond' pickup line, not gonna happen. If you're looking for a girl to sleep with, try Raquelle." I went past him and walked off with Lucy.

* * *

"Lucy, where are we going?" she was holding my wrist, dragging me through the crowded hallways. She didn't answer, so she probably didn't hear me. I shrugged to myself and let her continue dragging me until we came to a door. She let go of my wrist and went through, signaling me to follow.

We were outside at the back of the school. There were a few people that were sitting under a tree chatting when Lucy pulled me over, waving to them.

"Guys, this is Amber. Amber, meet Kendall, James, Carlos and Stephanie." Lucy pointed to each person as she introduced them.

They all gave me a small wave as Lucy sat next to Kendall, him kissing her on the cheek. Awww, cute couple. I sat inbetween Carlos and James.

"So, welcome to 10D," James said, looking at me. I smiled at him and looked at everyone else in the circle. I recognised them from homeroom and Music. Seriously, how did I only notice that now? Yeah, I really need to pay more attention.

Carlos ate a french fry before asking, "Hey, where's Logan?"

Oh no.

I was silently hoping that he meant some other guy named Logan, and not Logan Mitchell. That didn't work out very well.

As if on cue, Logan opened the door to the school and popped his head out. "Hey guys," he smiled and came over, holding hands with.. You'll never guess who.. Actually it's pretty obvious.. He was holding hands with the blonde haired blue eyed real life Barbie who has hated me ever since I sat in 'her seat'. It was easy to tell that no one except Logan liked her. Wow, he has really bad taste in women.

As Logan and 'Barbie' sat down, I took my phone out and texted Lucy, not wanting anyone else to find out what I wanted to tell her.

_A: Hey Luce, have you ever really looked at Raquelle? It's like she's half clown, half devil... Where do you think her devil horns are? I reckon it's under the wig she's wearing..._

And... send.

I quickly put my phone away, watching as Lucy's ringtone started playing. She looked at the message I sent her. Immediately she started cracking up. Everyone apart from me looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?" Lucy showed Kendall. He tried his best not to laugh, but he failed. Carlos, Stephanie and James still wanted to know what the text said, so I took my phone out and showed them. Soon, everyone was laughing. Everyone but Barbie and Logan. Not wanting them to find out, Lucy and I quickly changed the subject to everyone's plans for the weekend.

Before I knew it, the day was over an I was heading home. As I walked I felt like I was being followed, but I shook the feeling off and walked inside my house.

* * *

**If there's any way that you think I can improve my writing, or if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me in a review or PM :) xox**


	4. Jinx is So Real

**Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like, a week! School started on Monday because I'm in Australia so I haven't had much time to myself. Seriously, it's like Year 8 teachers have the need to give out homework on the first and second day back. I'll try and update at least once a week though. Sooo... Chapter 4! Enjoy! :)** **xox**

**SHOUT OUTS! Sandy (guest): Thankyou! Like I said, I'll try to update at least once a week :) thesandbar: Thanks for reviewing! :)  (guest): Thankyou! I'm glad you like this story :D zo (guest): Thanks so much! :D  
**

* * *

I put my bag down next to the door and took my phone out feeling it vibrate.

_Hey sweetie, how was your first day at school? - Mum & Dad_

_A: It was fine, made an enemy today! :D_

It was nothing new for them, I usually make an enemy or two whenenver I move to a new school.

"Wow, nice place," an unfamiliar voice called out.

OMFG THERE'S A KILLER IN MY HOUSE!

I turned around to see someone standing in the middle of the living room.

Oh, false alarm, it was just Logan...

WAIT LOGAN?! How the heck did he get in here?!

"Um, what are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"Standing in your living room, duh," he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Smart ass.

WELL MR MITCHELL IT'S NOT EXACTLY NORMAL TO RANDOMLY BE STANDING IN THE HOUSE OF SOMEONE YOU JUST MET!

"Yeah I see that but, uh.. how did you get in my house?"

He shrugged. "When you walked inside I walked in behind you," Remember how I said I needed to pay more attention? "Are you finished with the questions?"

"You still never told me why you're here," I stated.

"No reason, just wanted to see what your house looked like," Logan looked around. "Damn girl, are you rich or something?"

I opened the door and guided him out by the shoulders. "Well, if you were listening in Music today, and not making out with Raquelle, you'd know my last name."

"Which is...?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"My last name is Taylor, ring a bell?" Logan's eyes bugged out of his head. "Woah," he said, shocked. "Your parents ow-"

"Own Taylor Cosmetics, the biggest and most successful cosmetics business worldwide? Yeah, I know. Goodbye Logan!" I smirked and slammed the door in his face. I can't believe he only noticed then. Wait, he's not still here is he? I looked through the window to see Logan walking down the street. He stopped when a girl walked by and immediately started flirting with her. Ugh, jerk.

I got my backpack and an apple from the kitchen and headed upstairs, intent on doing my homework.

* * *

Ugh, school today. I pulled the blanket over my head, but then I remembered that I might be able to make fun of Raquelle. I grinned and threw the blanket off myself. I went through my usual morning routine, wearing a black sundress that stops about mid thigh and a pair of black combat boots. To top it off I put on a black leather jacket. I've got a thing for black today. I tied my hair into a loose side braid.

Once I was ready I stepped outside and looked around. Something in my peripheral vision moved so I turned to my right and saw Logan step out of a big white house. I looked away and headed to school hoping he wouldn't notice me.

I heard footsteps behind me and I walked a little faster. "Hey _neighbour_," he smirked at me. I ignored him and kept walking. "If I don't hear it, it's not true," I mumbled as I tuned him out..

By the time we got to school Logan eventually gave up trying to talk to me and disappeared somewhere. I opened my locker and got out the books I needed for my first two classes, Humanities and Drawing. I took my phone out to text Lucy when suddenly a couple slammed against the locker next to mine in a heavy makeout session. Seriously people, GET. A. ROOM.

"Babe, babe, I need to get my books out," the guy said. I noticed it was Logan. Ugh, not again!

The girl kissed him once more before saying, "Mkay, bye Logan!". She giggled before leaving.

As I put my phone away he looked at me. "Hey locker neighbour," he smirked at me. "Looking good today," I rolled my eyes before slamming my locker shut and going to my first class.

This is SO unfair! Sure, I hate Raquelle, but the one person I hate even more happens to be my neighbour?! What's up with that?! I will kill somebody if Logan is in the same class as me. Okay maybe not _kill_, but I will torture them in some way.

I sighed before going over to Lucy and sitting next to her. "Hey A," she smiled at me.

"Hey Lucy," I muttered before opening my sketchbook. We had Humanities first, but there was ten minutes until class started so I had some time to free draw. Lucy frowned at me. "Amber, what's up?" I closed my sketchbook and set my pencil down before turning to her.

"Okay, I hate Logan Mitchell," I started.

"I know. You told me last night when we were texting."

"Yeah, but now I hate him even more," I told Lucy how Logan snuck into my house.

"And to make it worse, he's my neighbour!" By now I was flailing my arms everywhere trying to emphasise my point.

She nodded before looking at the door. I followed her action, seeing Logan walk through. I groaned and hit my head on my desk as Lucy just giggled. "It'll be fine, A." She smiled at me.

I smiled back just as the teacher came in. "Hello everyone," he started. "Today we will be starting a new assignment. You will each have a partner, and I have already paired each of you up." I took a loose leaf out of my textbook and scribbled down a message for Lucy.

_I swear, if I'm paired up with Barbie's boyfriend, I'm gonna get some random dude, scoop his eyes out, pull all his nails and eyelashes off, pour gasoline all over him then set him on fire! - A_

I passed the note to Lucy, and she quickly wrote down a reply before passing the piece of paper back to me.

_L: First of all, you just jinxed it. Second, maybe being paired with Logan won't be so bad... Just try and be nice to him, you never know what might happen._

_Fine... I'll TRY. But I don't think my niceness will last for long. And there is no such thing as jinx! - A_

_L: Jinx is so real.. Mr Peters is calling the pairs out now.._

"Okay, James will be with Carlos, Lucy with Kendall..." Kendall turned from his seat and grinned at Lucy, James and Carlos high-fiving. Please don't pair me with Logan, please don't pair me with Logan..

Mr Peters was near the end of his list and my name still hadn't been called. "Raquelle, you'll be with Logan, and Amber, your partner is Camille. You may all start." The teacher began handing out the assignment sheet out and everyone moved to sit with their partner. I'm not with Logan? YES! I did a little mental happy dance as a curly haired brunette came to sit next to me. "Hi, you must be Amber." She smiled and held a hand out.

"You must be Camille," I smiled back, shaking her hand. She set her books down and we looked at the assignment sheet. "Gosh, I'm so glad that I'm not paired up with Raquelle," Camille said to me. "Same," I nodded, looking over to Logan and Raquelle, who were having a little makeout session. Yeah, I should have never looked. Camille and I weren't the only ones that noticed, the teacher did too. He sighed. "Raquelle and Logan, I know you're not going to get any work done, so I'm switching your partners. Camille, can you please swap with Logan?" Camille nodded and began to pack up her stuff. She smiled at me before going over to sit next to Barbie. Logan came over with his books, smirking at me.

And everything was going so well with Camille! Okay now I believe in jinx. Lucy looked at me with one of those 'be nice' looks.

Logan sat down impossibly close to me, my left arm and leg touching his right. Mr Peters called out from his desk, "Don't forget class, assignments are due tomorrow!" Logan turned to me.

"So, who's place will we work at, babe?" he asked, referring to after school. I hadn't thought about that. Maybe if I try to be nice to him, he'll stop flirting with me? That's right, question mark.. I still don't trust him. At all.

"I don't really mind," I glared at him. "And don't call me babe."

He thought about for a moment before smirking. "My place, after school.. Is tha okay with you?"

"Umm, yeah I guess..." Then the bell rang.

"Great! Meet me at the front of the school later on." Logan packed up his stuff and left, Raquelle following behind him like a lost puppy.

After the next few hours school was over and I made my way to the front of the school, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**Remember Fred? He's a little lonely so show the review button some love! And also, if you haven't seen any of the Wasabi Productions video, watch them! Alex and Roi and hilarious... :) xox**


	5. Don't Ruin My Wife

**Heyyy! I. Hate. Homework. Some teachers make everything more complicated than it needs to be. Like English, if the sentence is 'The curtains were blue' then English teachers think that 'the curtains were blue because the character was in a depressed state and could not move on'. But the author thinks 'the curtains were freakin blue!' Have you guys seen that on Fb? Anyways, here's chapter cinque! xox :)**

**thesandbar:**** Logan is such a stalker.. although I wouldn't mind if I found him in my house one day :D**

**My name**** (guest): Aw, really? It makes my day just to hear someone say that. And Fred loves you too! :)**

**rusher13101:**** Thankyou for taking the time to read my story! And yep, great minds think alike! :) Also, Logan. Is. Mine. Lol I wish... and yeah I don't really like Jo either. I don't hate her, but she's not my fave. Thanks again! :D**

* * *

I wasn't suprised one bit when I saw Logan making out with another random chick who was pressed against the wall. I sighed and went up to them, tapping Logan on the shoulder

"Come on, lover boy. We've got an assignment to finish." I was unheard, my voice drowning in their moans. I sighed again and rolled my eyes, dropping my backpack. I looked around for something to throw at Logan. I ran over to the garden, choosing the biggest pebble I could find. Actually it was still quite small, but whatever.

I aimed for Logan's head and threw it as hard as I could. Perfect shot.

"Hey!" Logan turned to me, his hand flying to the back of his head and the girl long gone. "What the heck was that for?!" He glared at me. I glared back.

"You tell me to meet you here, and when I'm here, you're too busy making out with some random girl. Why do you think I threw the pebble?" I raised an eyebrow. He growled.

"Fine then, let's just get it over with," He began walking to his house.

I picked up my backpack and caught up with him. The walk was completely silent. Two words, EXTREMELY AWKWARD. Neither of us said anything until we walked through his front door.

Logan finally spoke. "I think I know why you were so mad before,". I looked at him strangely.

"Wasn't it obvious?" By now we were at the top of the stairs and halfway to what I assumed was his room.

"At first I didn't get it, but now I see."

"Uh, where are you going with this?" We walked into Logan's room and I put my backpack down next to the door. Before I could do anything else my back was up against the wall with Logan dangerously close. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're jealous."

"Wait, what?" Okay that was not what I expected him to say.

He smirked. "You're jealous of all those other girls I'm always with."

I crossed my arms, trying to widen the gap between us. "Logan, that is seriously stupid. Why on earth would I be jealous of them?" He leaned down once more, his breath warm in my ear.

"Because they're not you."

With that he walked over to his backpack, leaving me wondering what just happened. After a few seconds I was finally able to move to my backpack and get my laptop out. Logan sat facing me on his bed with his laptop while I got comfortable in a black bean bag chair, starting the assignment.

* * *

The next day I tried to avoid Logan as much as I could. "Because they're not you"? What does he mean? Gosh I'm so confuzzled. By the time lunch came around Lucy noticed something was wrong, so she pulled me into the janitor's closet as we were walking past it. She turned on the light.

"What's wrong?"

"Luce, it's fine. Nothing's wrong."

Lucy moved forward, locking the door and standing in front of it, blocking me from leaving. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."

I sighed in defeat, sliding down the wall and crossing my legs. Lucy did the same on the door as I told her what happened at Logan's house. By the end Lucy was smirking at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"He so likes you!" Lucy squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes.

"Logan Mitchell does not like me," I crossed my arms. "Besides, even if he did like me, AND HE DOESN'T, I don't like him. At all."

She shook her head at me. "You like him, don't deny it."

"Nah-uh,"

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I dont."

"You so do."

"Do not!"

"Fine then, I give up. Let's just get out of here." Lucy stood, unlocking the door and opening it. I followed her out, just hearing her mutter, "You so like him." I sighed, knowing she's going to tell Kendall and the others.

English went by quickly, Music being the last class for the day. I sat with Lucy, Kendall, Carlos and James. I looked around, noticing that Raquelle wasn't in the auditorium. Aw, that's too bad, I don't get to make fun of her.

Some people turned from their seats and smiled at me. I smiled back, knowing each of their name. Only three days at this school and I already know everyone's name. How awesome am I. Miss Miller came in and started the class, telling everyone that we were beginning a new assignment. "Everyone, get into pairs," she called out.

James and Carlos high fived each other while Lucy and I linked arms. Kendall moved from his seat. "Hey Lucy, wanna be partners?" He gave her a smile that would make any girl melt. Or guy. You never know. Lucy looked at me with pleading eyes. I chuckled and nodded.

"Wait, who will you partner with then Amber?" Carlos asked me.

I shrugged. "I'll go by myself. I'm sure the teacher won't mind," The empty seat beside me was suddenly occupied.

"Hey partner," I turned to see Logan smirking at me. Gosh why does he always smirk? It annoys me. Jerk.

I turned to Lucy and Kendall mouthing 'help me'. Kendall just smirked at me while Lucy gave me a guilty look. WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SMIRKING AT ME?! My eyes widened in realisation. I can't believe she told Kendall. I DON'T EVEN LIKE LOGAN!

I took Lucy by the wrist and dragged her to the other side of the auditorium.

I crossed my arms and glared at Lucy, her eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Pft, did what?" she gave a nervous laugh.

"You know exactly what you did!"

"I'm innocent! It's not like I told Kendall that you have a secret crush on Logan! Pft, why would I do that? Pft," She looked at me, knowing she would give in.

Lucy finally sighed in defeat. "Fine... I may have told Kendall about you crush." I face palmed.

"I do NOT have a crush on Logan!"

"Oh please, you so do," I sighed in annoyance. Then I remembered something.

"Lucy, I know Kendall wasn't the only one you told. Who else?"

Lucy sighed again before taking a step closer to me. "Um, funny story.. I may have also told James. And Camille. And Stephanie. And Carlos.." She trailed off. The next part she said very quietly, but I just managed to hear her.

".. And Logan.." my jaw dropped. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her like crazy.

"How could you do that?" I whisper-shouted. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"Okay, okay I won't say it anymore, I promise!" I let go of her.

"Good, let's just go back," we returned to our seats together. I turned to Logan. "We'll work on the assignment at my house after school?" He shrugged and nodded. The bell rang. "Cool. See ya later." I got my stuff and left with Lucy, not wanting to talk to Logan anymore.

* * *

Logan told me that he would meet me at home, so I started setting all my stuff up in my recording studio. That's right, I have my own recording studio, because I am just that awesome. Oh yes.

I rolled my eyes hearing loud screams and moans from next door. Okay, there is something wrong with Logan.

Around ten minutes later the screams and moans got louder. Logan Mitchell, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!

I sat in the living room and turned on the TV, putting the volume on full blast, hoping it would be enough to drown out the sounds from next door.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I turned off the TV and took my time going up to the door. I looked through the window and saw Logan impatiently waiting. Hmm, might as well have some fun with this.

I put on a thick Spanish accent. "Who is it?"

"Amber stop playing around,"

"I'm sorrrrry, therrre's no Amberrr here,"

I heard him groan. "Amber, I'm serious! Please open up!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, chillax dude," I said as I opened the door. Logan came running in, slamming the door and leaning his back against it, closing his eyes.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Are you really that excited about a school assignment? Either that or you have a massive crush on me." I smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't flatter yourelf. The reason why I was in a rush was because uh, well, I was at home... with a girl..."

I scoffed. "Believe me, I know."

He shot me a look. "Anyway, we were... ahem, doing stuff... and afterwards she became REALLY clingy. She started saying how all her friends would be jealous of her, and that we'd be the cutest couple at school, bu-"

"But you only do one night stands and never have or will commit to a relationship."

"Exactl- wait, what?! I _can _commit to a relationship!" He nodded.

I crossed my arms. "Really? Name one girl that you've actually had a relationship with." I challenged.

"Well there was, uh.. and um... er..." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Exactly. Come one. let's just finish the assignment." I led him to my studio, watching as he looked around in awe.

The assignment was to perform a musical duet of some kind with our partner. Logan and I sat on the beanbag chairs I put in the studio. "Okay, so you've heard me sing, that is, if you weren't still making out with Raquelle at the time," Logan smirked at this, a tinge of pink colouring his cheeks. "So I should hear you sing or play an instrument."

Logan nodded and looked around the room one more. "Can I borrow your guitar?" he gestured to my sexy acoustic guitar. I nodded as he grabbed it from its stand and sat back down.

"Don't ruin my wife," I told him.

Logan gave me a strange look. "I named my guitar Candi, and because she's just so sexy, I made her my wife," I said with a nod. He laughed.

"Are you really that lonely?"

"Nah, just bored a lot of the time."

"I can cure your boredom." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Just play a song." He chuckled a little before singing Edge of Desire by John Mayer.

Oh gosh, I love that song! Before I realised it I was slightly swaying to the slow beat of the song. Crap, Logan has a great voice!

As the song slowly came to an end I stopped swaying and sait up a bit, remembering that I'm supposed to hate Logan.

Logan handed the guitar to me. "Here's your, uh, wife." I giggled and placed my sexy Candi back on her stand.

"So, how was it?" Logan asked, reffering to his little performance.

"Honestly, your voice is amazing," He smirked.

"I know, I've been told." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, so what song should we sing for the assignment?"

* * *

Ah, the weekend. Even if I'm alone it's still so wonderful. I've been at Fordville High for a few weeks now, and I've become quite close with Lucy and the others, minus Logan.

Speaking of Logan, I'm still hearing those screams and moans EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT. I can't sleep, and when I an able to sleep, I'm woken up by those screams once again! Seriously, it's like my alarm clock.

As I sat down in th living room eating a bowl of cereal there was a knock at the door. I set the bowl down and made my way to the door.

I opened it to see Logan standing there. "Um, hey Amber. Mind if I come in?" I shrugged and opened the door wider, allowing him to walk inside.

"I guess you want to know why I'm here, huh?"

I sat down on the couch and picked up my cereal bowl. "An explanation would be nice." He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well..." Logan went into a detailed story of how every girl he sleeps with becomes super clingy and how they always try and live in his house with him.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to where Logan was still standing.

"I'm gonna make a deal with you. But first, about Raquelle.. do you like her in any way?"

He smirked. "Why? Are you jealous?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Well, if you must know, we used to be an item. I broke up with her because she became so annoying and plastic."

I nodded approvingly. "I like your answer. Now, the deal. I will help you escape all the clingy girls you sleep with, but on one condition. You have to help me prank Raquelle." Logan thought about it for a little bit before giving me an answer. "Sure," he smiled at me, but then furrowed his eyebrows.

"How are you gonna help me escape those girls?"

I shrugged. "You can stay here. If there're not gone by the end of the day, then you can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm fine with just sleeping on the couch or something."

"Logan, there are four guest rooms in this house. Trust me, it's fine."

He smiled at me once more. "Okay then, thanks." I smiled back, then raised an eyebrow.

"There's a girl at your house, isn't there?"

"Yep."

I chuckled before sitting back down on the couch and patted the spot next to me. Logan took off his jacket and sat down next to me. I noticed that he was still in his pajamas.

"So, does this make us friends?" Logan asked. I turned to him. "I guess so," I smiled and he smiled back, his dimples popping out.

I turned the TV back on and we spent the rest of the day watching reruns of old shows in our PJ's.


	6. Crushes and Movie Days

**Okay, so I'm going on Boho Camp for the rest of the week, so I won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday. My sister didn't want me to go because she thought I would turn into a hobo... But I love her anyway, she's awes****om****e :D Also, thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favourited my story, you are so cool *thumbs up* Love you all! :) xox**

**thesandbar: Thankyou! And only a friendship like theirs starts with a deal like that :D**

**hi (Guest): Logan is definitely a whore... But I love him that way too :D**

**My name (Guest):** **Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**g****rayhap:**** Haha yeah they are cute :) Thanks for** **reviewing!**

**ChasingMyDreams87: Thanks for reviewing :D**

**CrazyAboutAriana: Thankyou!**

**Logiiieeee: Thankyou so much! :D**

**C: That's right, you know I'm gonna kill you before I leave for camp :D And yes liquified watermelon lollipops! One day when you are rich for just being awesome you better give me a whole bathtub of that stuff :D Haha**

**and I love you too Chupachup! :P**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and realised that I was in my room. Huh? I clearly remember that I was watching TV with Logan. I checked my phone. Oh, it's Sunday already.

I made my way downstairs and the smell of bacon and eggs came wafting up my nose. I walked into the kitchen to see Logan at the stove. He turned around.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smiled.

"Morning." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I don't get bed hair, so HA!

I sat on a high stool at the counter. "Logan you didn't have to do this." I said as Logan set a plate in front of me. He got his plate and sat down next to me.

"Think of it as a thankyou." he took a bite of bacon. I ate some of the scrambled eggs. Holy crap, he can cook too?!

I turned to him and noticed he wasn't wearing pajamas anymore. "How did you...?"

"Oh! You fell asleep on the couch so I carried you to your room and then I checked to see if the girl was gone. Yvonne or Brianna, something like that. She left so I locked your house and went home." He shrugged.

"Ok. Um, how'd you get back in?"

"I can pick a lock when I need to."

I slowly nodded. We ate the rest of our food in silence. This timed it was a comfortable silence. When we finished I grabbed our plates and started washing them. "So Amber, what did you want to do today?"

I shrugged, drying my hands. "I don't really know." Logan looked up to the ceiling, deep in thought. He looked back at me and snapped his fingers.

"Remember how part of the deal was that I help you prank Raquelle?" We both smirked. This is going to be good.

* * *

Logan and I walked into the empty school carrying honey, feathers, glitter, fake spiders and a watermelon.

"Okay, so I managed to hack into the school system and get Raquelle's timetable." Logan held up a yellow piece of paper. "Also, while I was dating her I noticed that she does the same things everyday at the same time. For example, at 10:17 every morning she flips her hair off her left shoulder, then winks at whoever is on her right. Also, she at exactly 8:43 she gets to her locker."

I slowly nodded then giggled. "Stalker much?" Logan shook his head and chuckled.

"It's not _stalking_, it's called _observing_."

"Logan, it's stalking."

"Observing."

"Stalker," I sang.

"Observer," Logan mimicked my voice.

"Stalker!"

"Observer!"

We kept going back and forth until we got to Raquelle's locker.I suddenly got an idea.

"Logan, you're such an observer!"

"No, I'm a stalker! No wait! Dammit!" I burst into a fit of giggles.

"AHA! You just admitted it!" I pointed at him.

"But Amber you tricked me!" he fake pouted, his cute little dimples popping out.

Wait, did I just call him cute? No no no no no no no I did not just call him _cute_! We're only supposed to be friends! And there is no way that I have a crush on Logan. Nope, never gonna happen. Ever. Right?

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

While we were dating Raquelle told me everything about her. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. She told me how many guys she's dated, her shoe size, the length of her hair, who she's slept with, her address, the way her room looks, EVERYTHING. Also, I know her credit card pin, her locker combination and she even gave me a key to her house. Raquelle has told me so much more than that, and this is all in two weeks.

14, 26, 3, jiggle the handle, hit the locker twice. The locker opened, then Amber and I began setting everything up.

Once we finished, we walked back to Amber's house.

"So, what now?" Amber asked, crossing her legs in the couch.

I shrugged, taking a seat next to her. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Ok, sure. I'll just go change and then I'll get some snacks." Amber left for her room while I went to pick a movie. Amber came back into the living room with some popcorn and sweets just as I put the DVD in the DVD player.

During the movie we stayed silent, reaching for some popcorn or a lolly when we wanted. At one point we reached for the same snake lolly and and I swear I felt a million sparks go up my arm as our hands brushed. It was just.. whoa. I guess Amber felt it too because she let out a little gasp before taking the snake. I grabbed another snake and stared at the TV, trying my best not to blush. Good thing we turned all the lights off because I could feel the colour rush to my cheeks anyway.

At another point Amber scooted a little closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. OH GOSH WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?! You what I'll just settle with putting my arm around her. In a friendly way of course.

After that I was zoned out for the rest of the movie, thinking about Amber.

She's smart, cute, nice and _really_ pretty. Sure, I've been with girls like her but there's something about her that's different. Not entirely sure what it is though. Wait WHAT AM I SAYING?! We agreed that we're just _friends_, and now here I am thinking of how I kinda-sorta-maybe have a crush on her! This has never happened before! It was never supposed to happen in the first place! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Before I knew it, the movie was over and Amber was peacefully sleeping. I checked the time. Holy crap it's 11:30?! What kind of movie goes for six hours?!

I scooped Amber up in my arms and brought her to her room like I did the previous night. I took off her shoes and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Before I left the room I gave her a small kiss on the forehead, but in a friendly way. At least, I thought it was.

I made my way to Amber's backyard to see if uh... Brianna? Yeah, to see if Brianna was still at my house.

I climber over the fence and went up the step leading to the back door of my house. It was unlocked so I went in and found the lights on. Trying not to make too much noise I went up to my room and packed a few things into a backpack. You know, if I ever needed to stay at Amber's place for the night. Suddenly I heard footsteps.

"Logie? Is that you?" CRAP IT'S BRIANNA THINK LOGAN THINK! I zipped up the backpack and ran to the window, climbing out as fast as I could. Once out I put the backpack over one shoulder, then made my way down the tree that happened to be near my window.

When I got back to Amber's house she was still asleep, so I stayed in one of the guest rooms for the night.

Before I knew it I was slowly drifting off...

* * *

"Logaaaan, wake uuup," I groaned into my pillow and turned the other way, keeping my eyes closed and ignoring the voice.

"Logan, seriously, you've got to get up."

"But I don't want to," I whined. I heard a sigh.

"Fine then, be that way," I heard some footsteps, then the pillow was taken away from me and I was being hit with it. I groaned again as I blindly searched for the blanket, pulling it over my head. Amber stopped hitting me with the pillow.

"Fine then. Looks like someone's not getting any pancakes." My eyes shot open immediately. I quickly stood up and stretched.

"Good morning Amber did you sleep well I know I did now let's make some pancakes." I walked out of the room only to walk back in.

"I'm not wearing a shirt," I muttered. Amber just laughed and shook her head as she walked out.

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt before going downstairs and helping Amber make breakfast.

She was wearing an orange off-the-shoulder, which was tucked into a black skirt that stopped about mid-thigh. No make-up, as usual, and she wore her hair in a tight french braid. To finish off her outfit, she had on a pair of tye dye Converse. Amber was absolutely beautiful.

Yeah, I really need to stop watching those fashion shows... What? I only watch then when there's nothing good on TV, and those models are HOT.

Half an hour later we got to school and went out separate ways for class.

"Hey Loges," Kendall, James and Carlos came up to me.

"Hey guys. So, I've been meaning to tell you guys something..." I trailed off.

"You have a crush on Amber."

"I ha- Wait, how did you know?" I asked James in surprise.

"We saw you walking in with her." Carlos said.

"But walking in with her doesn't automatically mean I have a crush on her," I pointed out.

"Oh please," Kendall said. "It was so obvious. You had this dreamy look plastered on your face. 'Oh Amber, I love you so much and want to be with you forever!' " The three of them started making kissing noises. I punched Kendall's shoulder.

"I don't talk like that." James patted my shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Logie-Bear."

* * *

**AMBER'S POV**

"Hey Amber!" I turned around to see Lucy running up to me.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" She showed me her phone. It was a video of Raquelle being covered in honey, feathers and glitter. She had the outside of a watermelon on her hed and was screaming as she was being attack by rubber spiders. Not the best prank ever, but I know Raquelle hates being messy, so it's good enough.

"Do you know who did this?" I nodded.

"I may or may not have snuck into the school yesterday. I had help though." We high-fived.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Who helped you?" I realised I still hadn't told Lucy about the deal with Logan.

Lucy and I sat at the back of the classroom, then I told her everything that happened over the weekend.

"Also, I kinda-sorta-maybe might have a small crush on Logan." I whispered.

Lucy grinned and got out of her seat. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HA!" She started jumping up and down, the whole class staring at us. The teacher chose that time to walk in, and he just stared at Lucy. Lucy waved to him and sat back down looking at me. I mouthed to her 'If you tell a single soul about this I will snap your spine and use it as a table'. She simply smirked at me and then paid her attention to the teacher.

Oh gosh Lucy's gonna tell everyone won't she?

At lunch we all decided to sit inside as a group. When we got to the cafeteria I pointed to a big table in the middle. "Come on, let's go sit over there.".

"Um, I don't think we should," Carlos said.

I tilted my head. "Why not?"

"Because," Camille began. "That's where Raquelle and her friends sit."

"I'm surprised she has friends." James put his two cents in, Stephanie and Logan nodding in agreement.

"Question. Does Raquelle intimidate you?" They all shook their heads.

"Good. That means you don't care what she thinks. So let's go." The eight of us sat down, eating our lunch and talking about random stuff.

Raquelle and two other girls walked up to us. "You're in my seat." Ugh, are we really going through this again? I hope she remembers what happened last time.

I looked at her. "I don't see your name on it." I chuckled when I heard Lucy say to the others, "You guys missed this the first time."

Raquelle took a sharpie out of her purse and bent down a little, writing her name on the chair I was sitting in. She smirked. "Now it does."

I stood up and moved the chair to the next table, swapping it with another. I sat back down and innocently looked at Raquelle.

"Problem?"

She stomped her foot. "Ugh! You sicken me. Demi, Pam, let's go." The three of them walked away, flipping their hair at the exact same time. Wow, that's just weird.

Once they left, we all just continued mucking around and eating our lunch. The bell rang, so we all got our stuff from our lockers and met up at our Humanities class. It's so awesome how most of our classes are the same.

At the end of the day Logan and I walked home together with smiles on our faces.

* * *

Okay, I am so confused right now. Whenever Logan hangs out with seven of us, he is the funny and nice guy I became friends with. But when he doesn't hang out with us, it's like he's some... I can't think of anything else so I'm just gonna say manwhore. It's like he has a whole other personality. I just don't get it.

Lately, he's been staying at my house more than his own, and it's DRIVING ME INSANE! Last night was the first time in two and a half weeks that Logan actually stayed at his place for the night. The doorbell rang, so I answered it, wondering who would come to my house on a Sunday morning.

"Oh hey Logan, another girl at your place?" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Actually no," he put his hands in his pockets. "I was hoping we could... hang out?"

"Um... ok then," I opened the door wider and took a step back.

"So..." I closed the door.

"So..."

"Wanna have a movie day?"

"Sure, you can choose the movie this time."

"K. You get the snacks, we'll meet in my room."

Throughout the whole day, we watched at least eight movies, each one better than the previous. It was well after midnight when Logan and I were starting to doze off a little, in a friendly position on my bed. The tenth movie ended, but I was too tired to do anything, so I closed my eyes, sleeping in Logan's arms. And even though it shouldn't, it felt amazing.

* * *

**NO POV**

Lucy sat on one of the swings at a park near Fordville High, waiting for Kendall to show up. It was nearly midnight, and Kendall wanted to meet with Lucy.

A dark figure wearing a beanie came walking up to her. "About time," Lucy muttered.

"Hey Luce," Kendall kissed her cheek before sitting on the swing next to her.

"So, why did you want to meet with me?"

"Well, the other day, Logan told me something interesting... He has a crush on Amber." Lucy grinned.

"That's awesome."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"The reason why that is so awesome is because... Amber has a crush on Logan." Kendall grinned just like Lucy had.

"That's great! They should get together." Lucy and Kendall's grins had changed to smirks.

"We'll begin tomorrow morning." With a kiss and hug goodbye, they went their seperate ways, excited to put their plan in action.

* * *

**Remember to be awesome and review! :) xox**


	7. Revenge on People

**I feel so mean! I haven't updated in like, two weeks! I had minor writer's block, and I have just been too busy. Sorry about that...But thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed this story! Even if you're just reading it :) Sooo... Chapter 7 everyone! :) xox****  
**

**thesandbar: Haha so true! Thankyou, you are just awesome, you've reviewed in every single chapter so far, so thankyou! :D  
SarahSchmidt: Thanks, you are wonderful for reading my story xoxo :)  
Basketluv: Thankyou! It makes my day to hear someone say that! :D  
grayhap: Yes they like each other! But they are also doubting it a little, too! Kendall and Lucy have something up their sleeves... ;)  
rusher13101: Thankyou! Amber and Logan are awesome together... Lucy is FABULOUS! I love her :D  
ChasingMyDreams87: Thanks! And yes, Amber is amazing! :)  
llamaprincess13: Ohmigosh I didn't notice that till you told me, so thankyou! :D Sometimes I feel like I'm getting dumber by the day...  
muffins (Guest): HILARY I KNEW IT WAS YOU! You didn't even have to put it in code, lol :P Thanks for reading my story Hils :D You're amazing!  
Psyche Griffin: The N in UNIK? Way to make it obvious :P I know, I know, I really need to work on my violin skills before I can play Devil's Trill... And I do tell you what happens at school! But you're right... I kinda do blur through it :P And now, you can't kill me because I'm updating now! HA! :P Luv ya girl! :) xox**

* * *

I woke up in a strong pair of arms and looked up to find Logan sound asleep. I smiled to myself and tried to get up without waking him but failed, Logan wrapping his arms tighter around me. He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning, what time is it?" I checked the time.

"9:30." I moved to get up but Logan kept his arms tight around me.

"Nooo," he whined. "I'm still tired, can we stay like this just for a few more minutes?" He pouted, his adorable dimples making an appearance once again. How can I say no to him?

"Fine. Five more minutes." I got comfortable in Logan's arms again and laid my head on his shoulder. It felt so nice to be in his arms. But wait, I'm not falling for him... am I?

At that moment Lucy and Kendall came barging in my room. "Hey Amber... and Logan," Lucy smirked at this. "We are all going to do something today!"

Kendall also smirked. "That's right. Get dressed, pack a bag, we're going camping!"

Camping? Hmm... yeah I'm fine with that. As long as Raquelle isn't there.

"Um, ok then. Sounds like fun." I nodded, still in Logan's amazing arms. Seriously, his muscles are like _rocks_. Does he work out or something? And now I'm drifting away...

"Great! We're leaving in two hours." I pulled out of Logan's warm embrace just as Kendall dragged him out of the room. I sat up properly, crossing my legs and looking up at Lucy. She sat in front of me.

"Spill. Now."

"He came over yesterday morning, we had a movie day in here," I gestured around my room. "Then we fell asleep on my bed. Nothing happened, no big deal." I shrugged.

Lucy was lost in thought until her eyes widened. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"Logan Mitchell slept with you..."

"Yeah, he slept with me. Meaning no making out, no sex, just sleeping. Luce, it was totally innocent, nothing happened." Lucy slowly nodded, as if she didn't believe me. She stood up.

"Let's get you ready." We spent the next twenty minutes packing some of my stuff, then realised we still had over an hour.

"So Luce, what are we gonna do while camping?" We both sat on the couch in my living room. Lucy smirked at me.

"Well, tonight we'll set up a bonfire and some tents, then we're going to play some games." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of games?"

Lucy shrugged. "The usual. Spotlight, Truth or Dare..."

"Truth or Dare? Really Lucy?"

"What? Everyone loves a good secret." I shook my head and chuckled. The doorbell rang. "Hey James, Carlos," I hugged them both and closed the door, only to hear the doorbell ring again.

"Steph! Cami! Hi!" I also hugged them before letting them walk inside. I kept the door open, seeing Kendall and Logan walk up the driveway. They walked in and I shut the door, taking a seat on the arm of the chair Camille was sitting on.

Kendall clapped his hands together. "Okay. There are two cars, and four tents. We'll figure out the tents later, but for now Carlos, Stephanie and Camille will go in James' car with him. Lucy, Amber and Logan will go with me in my car. Everyone cool with that?" We all shrugged and nodded.

"Awesome. Let's move." I got my backpack and locked the door, following everyone out.

"Shotgun!" Carlos and Lucy yelled, both running to their respective cars. Kendall was driving, so I had to sit in the back with Logan. Once I got in, James and the others were already on their way. Kendall was whispering something to Lucy, both of them smirking. Kendall started the car, and after a few minutes Logan unbuckled his seat belt and moved to the middle seat next to me.

After about an hour I started to get tired so I leaned my head on Logan's shoulder, closing my eyes. He repositioned me sideways so my legs were on his lap, my back facing the car door. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same, kissing the top of my head. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, sighing in content. As much as I was enjoying this, I knew that later on, this side of Logan would leave and the annoying flirty side of him would come out. This is why I'm so confused. When flirty Logan is around, I hate his guts and want to cut him into little pieces then throw him off a cliff. But when the other side of Logan is around, the funny and nice side, my crush for him becomes really stong. It's like a switch, on and off and on and off. Before I knew it I was slowly dozing off...

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulders. "We're here," Logan's raspy voice filled my ear, waking me up a bit more as butterflies magically appeared in my stomach. Seriously, those butterflies are violent! Everyone got out their backpacks and began setting up the tents.

"Everyone, just remember that it's two to a tent." Kendall called out.

"Carlos!" James yelled.

"Cami!" Stephanie linked arms with her.

"Kendall!" Lucy hugged Kendall's waist, smirking at me. My eyes widened in realization. OH MY GOSH SHE PLANNED THIS! LUCY AND KENDALL PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I HAVE TO SLEEP IN A TENT WITH _LOGAN_! I am so going to get my revenge on those bitches... soon.

Logan put his arm around my shoulders. "Chillax, pretty girl. I won't try anything." My heart fluttered once again at the sound of his raspy voice. He just called me pretty girl... Huh. Maybe flirty Logan won't be around anytime soon. But I'm still pissed off with Lucy.

"Hey Luce, let's go get some wood for the fire." I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the others before she could answer me. Once we were out of sight and earshot I let go of Lucy, crossing my arms. "You evil girl," I narrowed my eyes while Lucy just smirked. "You and Kendall planned this!"

"We had to! You like Logan, Logan likes you... It was perfect!" Wait, WHAT?!

"Woah, back the heck up. Logan likes me?" Lucy nodded.

"Everyone knew that. Well, except you."

"But then why does he always flirt with all these girls? He can't possibly like me."

Lucy shook her head. "He really does like you. It was just his plan to make you jealous." Oh wow. Now I feel like an idiot. How come I never thought of that? Wait, no. I don't believe that. Logan Mitchell doesn't like _me_. That's not possible. He's not my type, I'm not his type. Besides, it's not like I have a crush on him... right? This just had to be a phase. That's it. That had to be it. I came back to reality when Lucy snapped her fingers in my face. "Amber? You're welcome to come back to Earth anytime now." I shook my head.

"Let's head back." We walked back, collecting wood for the fire on the way. We dumped the wood we collected in a pile with the rest and joined everyone else in a circle around the campfire, which James and Carlos were taking care of. I'm not sure Carlos should be helping with the fire but he hasn't burnt or killed anyone yet, so that's good. Steph handed me a styrofoam cup of dry noodles, so I thanked her and went to help Camille boil some water from the river right next to us. Once everyone had eaten we just talked about random stuff. Even if we can do this kind of thing at someone's house, it was nice to be in the outdoors.

"Let's play a game..." Lucy smirked at me. She's been doing that a lot lately. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh! We should play truth or dare!" Kendall smirked at me, then at Logan. Hmm, I wonder what that's all about. I'm surprise no one else noticed the fakeness in their voices. Everyone but me agreed to play, and I didn't want to be a party pooper so I reluctantly agreed to play.

"So, who's first?"

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

"So, who's first?" Carlos asked.

"I'll go," Camille offered. "James, truth or dare?"

Kendall and Lucy simply sat back and smirked, my curiosity rising. Oh no. They're up to something aren't they?

We were playing truth or dare for a while until Kendall made a certain dare. "I choose dare." Amber said, sitting cross-legged.

"Hmm," Kendall thought for a moment. "I dare you... to kiss James." My eyes widened, along with Amber's. WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?! I remembered the conversation we had once Amber and Lucy left.

_I slapped Kendall's shoulder. "Dude! How can you let this happen?" I whisper shouted, referring to the fact that Amber and I have to sleep in the same tent. _

_"It was the perfect plan! You both like each other, so why not?" Kendall confessed. WHAT?! AMBER HAS A CRUSH ON ME?!_

_"Amber likes me?" Kendall nodded._

_"Lucy told me. We came up with this plan to get you guys together. And you _will_ get together." I raised an eyebrow._

_"So now you're forcing us to be together?"_

_"It's not forcing if you both want it to happen." I opened my mouth to protest, but then closed it again. What am I supposed to say? Kendall smirked. "Exactly. Now shhh, they're back." He said just as Lucy and Amber were coming closer._

_Kendall's lying. Amber Taylor does not have a crush on _me_. But anyway, it's not like I have a crush on her, do I?_

I was snapped back to reality when Amber started talking. "Do I have to?"

"Well it's either that or you jump into the river. Naked." Kendall added. Amber rolled her eyes before muttering, "Fine." She scooted closer to James, who happened to be on her right. She smirked before kissing his left cheek. Kendall shook his head. "No no, a little more to the right," He said, referring to James' lips. Amber smirked again before kissing James' right cheek.

"Tiny bit to the left," Amber kissed James' nose.

"Lower," She kissed his chin.

"Okay, now higher," She kissed his forhead. Kendall was really annoyed by now. "OH MY GOSH AMBER JUST KISS HIM ON THE LIPS ALREADY!" I tried to keep my laughter in, but then it died when Amber cupped James' face and kissed him. "Happy now, Kendall?" Kendall looked at me before smirking.

"Very."

Even though I'm not her boyfriend, I'm still extremely jealous. She should have been kissing me! So not fair... Wait, this is what Kendall wanted! He wanted me to be jealous! Jerk.

"Well, I think that's enough for one night," Carlos said, standing up and stretching. I agreed and stood up, following his motion. I bid everyone a good night before going to the tent I was staying in. The tent was actually big enough to stand in, so I changed into sweats and crawled into my sleeping bag. I let out a sigh before closing my eyes, allowing the world of sleep take over me...

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me, a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring into mine. It was still dark outside.

"Amber? What are you doing awake? It's still dark."

"I uh, had a nightmare..." She trailed off, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Adorable. I'm telling you right now, she's just too adorable. I smiled softly, unzipping my sleeping bag and letting Amber in before zipping it back up. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist and back, rubbing her back in a circular motion. Amber snuggled up to me, her face buried in the crook of my neck. I inhaled the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo and kissed the top of her head, letting it linger for a while. She looked up at me, and I was once again staring into those wonderful brown eyes. "Thanks Logan." Amber opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but kissed me back, her fingers resting on my arms. The need for air came and we pulled apart.

I chuckled. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," Amber smiled.

"Me too." She snuggled up to me again. "Goodnight, Logan." I kissed her forehead once more before sighing in content.

"Sweet dreams, Amber."

* * *

**I'm going to be completely honest, I have idea where I'm going with this story... well I kinda do, but I never plan the whole thing out. Remember Fred? The review button? Yeah, he told me that last time I updated he felt really loved, but now he's lonely again :( Fred would be so happy if you showed him some love :)**


	8. Pears Can't Dance

**Hey peoplezzzz! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! :) I'm reall sorry if this chapter seems all over the place... I can imagine this stuff in my head but when I write it down, it changes and I can't get it out properly. Like, seriously. It's harder than trying to teach an apple how to fly a plane...** **Also, 11 reviews! Wow, you guys are AMAZING. Thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, love you all :)**

**thesandbar: I've got a huge weakness for truth or dare too! Cliche, I know, but it's true. And yes Logan and Amber! :D  
****ChasingMyDreams87: Thankyou! Here's more!** :)**  
****Mystic-Scriptures: Yes, group sweetie pie Logan is awesome... he's my fave too! Henderwhores unite! xD And I had lots of fun writing the part with Amber kissing James :D  
****C (Guest): 1. Of course I'm gonna remember you, Chupachup! 2. Hey, you're supposed to do that for me! :P 3. Doing that... :) 4. Also doing that :PLuv ya babe!  
****CrazyAboutAriana: Luv ya Ritz! :)  
****WorldwideRusher: Logan is definitely cute! Thanks for reading and reviewing!** :)  
**BTR-maslow-luv97: Can I just say, it's amazing to hear someone say that, especially the reviews part. I mean, who doesn't like reviews? Thanks for reading this, and I'll definitely make Logan and Amber date... you'll just have to see when ;)  
****rusher13101: Thankyou so so so much for reading this, you're awesome :D And I loved writing the ending! Kendall and Lucy can be evil... but everyone loves them anyway haha xD  
****logan's boo (Guest): Aww really? You're too sweet :) Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
****grayhap: Thankyou so much for reading! :D**  
**Reinoiswriting: Yes, after seven chapters, they finally kiss! You'll find out now :)  
**

* * *

**AMBER'S POV**

I awoke to a chorus of giggles and 'aw's. I saw Lucy, Kendall, Carlos, James, Camille and Stephanie staring at me. My eyebrows furrowed, but then I remembered that I was in Logan's arms. I blushed and looked away, hiding my face in the crook of Logan's neck. I could tell he was awake because he then tightened his grip around my waist, groaning when he saw the gang looking at how close together we were. He groaned again and closed his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too," James chuckled. "Guys, we should give them some space." Lucy zipped up the tent, but we could still see their shadows. Idiots.

"Just play along," I whispered to Logan. He nodded slowly, unsure of what I was up to. "We have to tell them."

"Today?" Good job, Logan. I gave him a thumbs up before continuing.

"Yes Logan, today. We have to tell them about the baby." Kendall unzipped the tent with wide eyes, the others looking at Logan and I in shock.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" I shook my head.

"No, you idiots. That's what you get for eavesdropping. Now can I please have some privacy? I'd like to get changed, thank you very much." They nodded and left the tent. I took out the clothes that I wanted to wear, then remembered Logan was still here. I turned to him. "You too," He gave me puppy dog eyes and pouted. Ugh, those dimples! Too adorable! I shook my head. "Nah-uh. Not gonna work." Logan chuckled before standing up. He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to his own and kissing me softly. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him impossibly closer. Logan kissed the top of my head before leaving the tent. I shook my head and changed. This is so confusing.

Once I stepped out of the tent Lucy, Stephanie and Camille pulled me away from the others. I chuckled when I saw the guys doing the same to Logan. The three girls stared at me. I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What?"

"What happened last night?" Camille asked. I crossed my arms and looked away, trying to fight the blush slowly appearing on my cheeks.

"Pft, I don't know what you're talking about." Stephanie narrowed her eyes.

"Come on A, we all know something happened in that tent... So spill." Do I really have to tell them now? I'm just gonna stall it for as long as I can. I pointed behind the trio, jumping up and down. "Look! It's Ryan Reynolds!" To my surprise, they all turned around. Haha, I love my girls, but sometimes they're just so stupid. I took off running as fast as I could. See, this is why I love wearing Converse. It's makes me feel like I'm running faster than I actually am. After running for a while I looked over my shoulder, Lucy, Camille and Stephanie nowhere in sight. I slowed down and started walking when I hit something hard. More like some_one_. Thinking I was going to fall I cringed, ready to hit the ground. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed me, one behind my head and the other around my waist. "Amber?" I opened my eyes to see two gorgeous brown eyes staring at me.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from the guys. You?"

"Hiding from the girls." Logan lifted me so I was standing up properly. Noticing how close together we were standing Logan go of my waist while I let go of his arms, which I held a death grip on when he caught me. I took a step back, letting out a nervous laugh.

"So..."

"So... There's a waterfall nearby. Wanna check it out?" I shrugged.

"Lead the way," Logan grinned.

"Awesome. Let's go." He took my hand in his and began walking.

"So, why are you running away from the guys?"

"They wanted to know what happened last night..." Logan blushed and looked away. "What about you? Why were you hiding?"

"The girls wanted to know the same thing." He slowly nodded, still looking at the ground. "You know, they planned this." Logan's head snapped up and his eyes met mine. He raised an eyebrow. "Lucy and Kendall... They planned the camping trip, us sleeping in the same tent..." I awkwardly trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Fortunately, that didn't last long.

"Here we are," Logan moved a branch out of the way and took a few more steps. I let go of his hand and looked around.

There was a giant waterfall, crystal clear water gracefully flowing down huge boulders. The sky was a clear blue with the sun shining down Logan and I. The whole area was surrounded by tall trees, as if hiding this wonderful place from the world. There was just the right amount of sunlight shining through the trees. It was absolutely beautiful. I closed my eyes and took in the warmth from the sun for a moment before turning back to Logan. "How did you find this place?" He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"The guys and I were camping in this area with our families once as kids. We took a walk and ended up here." I nodded, looking at the lake. I began to take my clothes and shoes off.

"Woah Amber what are you doing?!" I turned to a wide eyed Logan.

"Going for a swim, it'll be fun." He shrugged once more before following my action and taking his clothes off. Now in my underwear I walked closer to the water, dipping my toe in.

HOLY CRAP IT'S FREEZING! IT'S TOO COLD IT IS JUST TOO COLD WHY DID I WANT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

I quickly walked back to Logan, who was now in his boxers. He tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

I pouted. "It's too cold." Logan smirked. Right now I'm not sure if I should run or not. He lowered his voice, sounding like some kind of evil mastermind.

"Excellent..." I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you up to...?" Before I could fully register what was going on Logan picked me up and effortlessly threw me over his shoulder, slowly walking to the water. My eyes widened and I held onto Logan's stomach for dear life - which was very well defined, might I add - as he stopped at the edge of the lake. "Logan please I'm begging you don't do this it's just too cold and I'm gonna die please Logan-" I screamed and kept a death grip on his waist as he began rocking back and forth, ready to throw me in. Since I wasn't planning on releasing my grip anytime soon he jumped in, the freezing water now surrounding us. I let go of Logan and swam to the surface, taking a big breath of much needed air. When Logan resurfaced he shivered. "Oh gosh it's freezing!" I splashed some water at him, rolling my eyes.

"No way, it's not like I said it two minutes ago or anything..." Logan smirked again, lunging at me and attacking my sides. I screamed and kicked in the water, laughing while trying to get away. When I managed to get away I took a deep breath and hid from Logan underwater. I ran out of oxygen pretty quickly and resurfaced, looking around for Logan. "Logan? Not funny Loges..." I yelled bloody murder when I felt something grab my waist. "It's just me, pretty girl," Logan whispered, his voice barely audible. My breath hitched, my heart beating a million times faster than it should. Logan turned me around so I was facing him and I blushed at how close we were. Two times in one day? Seriously... He slowly started to lean in, his eyes half lidded. I felt myself doing the same. Our lips were just millimetres apart when I smirked.

"Nice try, handsome. But you'll have to try harder." I swam away from Logan's grip, which had loosened quite a bit.

Ok, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I just wanted to muck around with Logan for a little, because I'm weird like that. Yep.

I swam over to the brighter area of the lake, the warm water instantly taking over me. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and let the warmth of the sun wash over me. I felt like I was being watched, but I shook the feeling off. A hand was put on my shoulder, that familiar raspy voice whispering in my ear. "Mine.". I turned around and was met with those brown eyes I deeply loved. As Logan's lips neared mine he lowered his voice. "You... are mine." I tried to swim away as I had done before, but Logan had me trapped between himself and the rock wall behind me. He smirked, his lips just centimetres from mine. "Not this time, pretty girl. No way out now." With that he crashed his lips on mine, kissing me slowly but passionately. I kissed back, snaking my arms around his neck. I don't know how we managed to stay floating, but we did.

Logan grabbed my legs, allowing me to wrap them around his waist, my back supported by the rock wall. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted him access and we both fought for dominance. Logan won, his tongue exploring my mouth. He mapped out every nook and crevice, running his tongue over the roof of my mouth. This elicited a moan from me, Logan smirking against my mouth. I locked my ankles around Logan's back and he let go of my thighs, taking hold of my waist. His fingers skimmed over my sides, making me squirm in pleasure. Logan broke the kiss, instantly attacking my neck. I drew out a long moan when he bit my collarbone. He licked the spot to soothe the pain before moving to another spot on my neck. I fisted his soaking wet hair, closing my eyes and moaning in pleasure. My eyes snapped open when Logan began to trace to outline of my underwear. I lightly pushed him away.

"Logan, we can't do this," I looked him in the eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"Can we just... move on? Please?" Logan nodded, moving away from me and allowing me to move. We both got out of the lake and lay next to each other on the grass, not really knowing what else to say.

The next thing I know Logan's lightly shaking my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. "You fell asleep," Logan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really now," I deadpanned. He chuckled, and I noticed he was fully clothed again. Looking around I grabbed my own clothes and quickly put them on. "Um, we should head back..." Logan nodded and took my hand in his, leading us back to the campsite. He turned to me.

"You know, you say the funniest things in your sleep." My eyes widened. "You said something about how pears can't dance but are karaoke masters, and how Kendall would look fabulous with purple streaks in his hair, and how- Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder in the spot I hit him.

"Yeah yeah I talk in my sleep deal with it." He just laughed and shook his head. We got back to the campsite and I quickly let go of Logan's hand as the girls came running up to me. "Amber whateveryourmiddlenameis Taylor where the heck have you been?!"

"Just went for a swim, that's all." Stephanie crossed her arms.

"You still haven't told us what happened last night."

I leaned against the tree next to me. "I thought you would have figured it out already."

"You two kissed." Lucy said.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What happened today? Something did." I furrowed my eyebrows. Lucy smirked at me. "Tell us about those hickeys on your neck." My hand flew up to my neck. I looked away, laughing nervously and doing the best I could to hide my blush. "Pft, I have no idea what you're talking about, pft."

"Did you guys have se-" I cut Camille off, knowing where she was going with this.

"No! No, we didn't."

"But you almost did." Stephanie pointed out.

"Okay, yes, we _almost_ did. Are we finished?"

"Just one more question. Are you two together?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, looking at Lucy.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

* * *

It's been about a week and a half since the little camping trip. Logan and I have kinda kept our distance from each other, plus he went back to his one night stand self again. On the bright side, they're not so loud. It's not exactly the bright side but at least his taste in girls is getting better. Actually not really... you know what just forget I said anything.

Logan and I have had all the same classes this morning, and he keeps watching me, like as if he wants to tell me something but doesn't know how to say it. Logan Mitchell, lost for words? That's new.

Lunchtime came around and as I was walking to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone a firm grip took hold on my arm and pulled me into a supply closet. Gosh Lucy, not again. "Lucy, are we really doing this agai-" Since the lights were off, the dark figure flipped the switch. My eyes widened.

"Logan?"

"No, the tooth fairy. Duh." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something."

"You didn't have to lock the two of us in a supply closet just to ask me something."

"I know, but it's a private matter." I stood in the middle of the small room, arms still crossed.

"Well what is it that you need to ask me? Lucy's gonna think that a bunch of gnomes kidnapped me and are forcing me to marry them." What? I happen to LOVE Gravity Falls, thank you very much. Yes, it's a cartoon for kids but one is never too old to watch cartoons.

"I just wanted to clarify what happened at the lake..."

"We both got caught up in the moment." I shrugged. "Are we done here?" I made a move to open the door but Logan stopped me.

"No," he locked the door. "We're not done here." I sighed and crossed my arms again, looking around the room. "At the lake... What does that make us?" I shrugged again.

"You tell me. One minute your leaving hickeys all over my neck saying how I'm 'yours' and the minute we get back you go back to having one night stands. I just assumed what happened at the lake was a one time thing." Logan shook his head.

"Well, obviously it wasn't. We kissed the night before too."

"I remember." I kept my voice plain.

"There's something between us."

"Us? There is no us." I gestured between myself and Logan.

"Well then," he stepped closer to me. "I guess I'll just have to change that." I stepped back, but everytime I stepped backwards Logan simply took a step forwards. Eventually my back was met with the wall, Logan pressed against me. "Crap," I muttered to myself. Logan leaned next to my ear, his voice barely audible. "Why won't you go out with me?" I racked my brains, trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm not your type." I blurted out. He chuckled darkly looking me in the eyes.

Oh no. Look away Amber, he's just gonna hypnotize you... Don't do it Amber...

I tried to avoid contact with Logan, but it didn't exactly work. He put two fingers under my chin, tilting my head up a little. I an NOT going to look into his eyes.

I swear, he's just gonna work that Mitchell Charm and I'm gonna melt into his arms and do whatever he says... Haha so not happening, as long as I don't open my eyes.

I felt Logan lean in, his breath warm on my face. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

"No thankyou, I'm fine with seeing pitch black."

Logan kissed me. Long, slow, passionately, cupping my cheek with his other hand.

I will not kiss back, I will not kiss back... Nope... Not gonna happen...

Stuff that I give up.

I kissed him back, giving him the same passion he gave me. "Open your eyes," he murmured against my lips. I sighed and opened my eyes, staring into Logan's dark brown irises. "Much better," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Now, back to your previous answer. If you're not my type, then who is?"

"The kind of girl who's willing to have a one night stand."

"That's not entirely true if I want to go out with you Amber, now is it?"

I bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse, any excuse, to make Logan not want to date me.

"Uh... You're not my type...?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then tell me," he leaned a little closer. "What is your type?" The bell rang before I could say anything.

YES! THANKYOU SCHOOL BELL!

I don't think I've ever loved school as much as I do now.

I bolted straight for the door and ran to my locker, grabbing my books and going to my next class before Logan saw me. Panting, I leaned on the wall outside since my teacher still wasn't here. After a few minutes my teacher came and unlocked the door, letting me in. Just before the second bell rang everyone else in my class came barrelling through the door, Carlos sitting next to me. He set down a blueberry muffin in front of me.

"Didn't see you at lunch, figured you'd be hungry." he shrugged. I kissed Carlos on the cheek before ripping a piece off of the muffin, popping it in my mouth.

"Thank 'Los, you're amazing." he grinned.

"I've been told." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I'll just tell Stephanie that you still sleep with Tim the Bear." He gasped.

"You wouldn't." I ate some of the icing on the muffin.

"Oh, but I would, because I know for a fact that you have a crush on Stephanie." Carlos blushed and looked away.

"Do not,"

"Yes, you do,"

"Nope,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Come on, you so like her!"

"...Okay maybe I do! But don't tell anyone, especially her!" he pleaded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me 'Litos," I winked at him and he grinned back.

"Mr Garcia and Miss Taylor," our teacher called. "Can you please come to the front?" I followed Carlos to the class while still holding the muffin, standing next to Mrs Carson. "Since you two were talking, you must know your work. Tell the class what I just said please."

"Well," Carlos began. "There are two types of igneous rocks; plutonic and volcanic rocks. Plutonic rocks, also known as intrusive rocks, take millions of years to cool because they are closer to the core of the earth. The cooling of plutonic rocks are very slow,"

"Where as volcanic rocks, also known as extrusive rocks, cool rapidly because they are closer to the earth's surface, where wind, water and ice are." I continued. "They can cool in days or weeks because of this and have very small crystals. Plutonic rocks have much larger crystals. Muffin?" I held out the muffin to Mrs Carson.

"Uh... thankyou," she peeled a piece off. "Well uh, your information on rocks is correct. You may both sit down." I high fived Carlos before going back to our seats.

We are so awesome.

* * *

**I'm trying to improve my writing style, so if you think there's any way I can then please review. Plus, Fred the review button needs some love again... Once again, I'm truly sorry if the chapter is all over the place and everything... But if you kill me then this story will be put on hold for like, forever... Anyway, I'd really like to know what people think about this story, so please review! :) xox**


	9. Spotlight and Special Toys

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in almost three months. I'm a bitch. BUT I'm updating now! I'll try to update more often, but I said TRY. We all know I'm terrible at updating quickly. Also, I feel like this chapter is a letdown, so I'm super duper sorry for that! If I could, I would give everyone a bathtub full of liquified lollipops (Claudia you know what I mean ;) ) So uh... enjoy?**

**thesandbar: There's a reason they're not together yet... and you will find out soon. Just not in this chapter :P**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it :) And yes, Amber and Logan are soo cute!**

**Mystic-Scriptures: I'm so happy you liked the chapter! You got to see him in concert?! You're so lucky!**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Okay, you are officially one of my favourite reviewers :) You'll see why Amber's not dating Logan.. in a few chapters :P I'm so glad that you like this story! Thanks for your reviews :)**

**grayhap: Haha yeah the closet scene... I needed something to fill in that small space... Anyways thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Reinoiswriting: Logan's definitely not gonna get Amber that easily! Thanks for your review! :)**

**Sarahx: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Psyche Griffin: I already fixed it sweetie. Love you too :P**

**Barbara234: Posting now :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The girls and I were sitting in my living room, we decided to have a little sleepover and I offered to have it at my place. "So," Camille turned to me. "What's up with you and Logan?"

I shrugged, hugging my pillow closer to my stomach. "I don't know! I mean, I do like him, but I guess I'm just... Scared."

"Scared of what?" Stephanie pressed.

"Scared that he'll dump you once he sleeps with you?" Camille suggested. I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Lucy decided to put her two cents in. "If Logan wants something, he'll go for it."

"I know that. But what if he just wants me for the sex, like all the other girls he's been with?"

"If that happens," Lucy smirked. "We'll get revenge on him!" We all laughed at the thought of it. My smile fell slightly as I remembered the closet moment between Logan and I from the other day.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do I feel like there's something you're hiding from us?"

I groaned. "How do you know these things?!"

Lucy grinned, wiggling her fingers around in the air. "I'm magical. Now, talk."

"It's not a big deal though. Logan kinda... Well... He locked the two if us in a supply closet for like, an hour. Just because he wanted to know why I won't go out with him." I rolled my eyes before continuing. "First of all, he hasn't even asked me out! I sure as hell won't ask him out, so it's all up to him. Second, my feelings for him are always on and off. He goes from sweet Logan to slutty Logan, I can't handle it! Third of all, Raquelle. She hates me and loves Logan, see how that works out? I'm not jealous of that stick figure clown look alike but I just really hate her and want to skin her alive, burn her, then collect her ashes and hide it in a small jar which will be kept in her parents' kitchen, then they'll mistake her ashes for coffee and drink it! Okay, rant over."

Lucy, Stephanie and Camille just stared at me once I finished talking. I raised an eyebrow, popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth. "What?"

"Three things," Camille said. "One, we see where you're coming from and we totally understand."

"Two," Lucy took over. "Violent much? But I like the idea..."

"And three," Stephanie continued. "Did you even breathe during that whole thing?"

I thought about it for a while before shrugging. "Probably not."

"Okay, let's watch some movies. That way you can get Logan and Raquelle off of your mind," Lucy offered. I nodded and the four of us split up. Lucy came back with some DVDs, Stephanie and Camille returned with more pillows and blankets. I walked back into the living room with some more snacks, setting them down in between the four of us and sitting next to Stephanie. As soon as I saw the title of the movie I grinned. It was a horror movie, and I HATE horror movies, but this was one of my all time favourites.

During the whole movie Stephanie and Camille, who were sitting in between Lucy and I, kept cringing from all the blood and violence, whispering and 'ew' or 'gross' every few minutes. Lucy on the other hand, had her eyes glue to the screen, only moving to get more popcorn.

"So that's what's inside an eyeball," she muttered.

...Yeah I have no idea why I like this movie so much.

When it ended Camille and Stephanie were too freaked out to watch another movie because Lucy had only brought horror movies. So instead we watched reruns of Gravity Falls.

See? I'm not the only one that likes that show.

At the start of out fifth episode I heard a low voice. "Boo." Lucy, Stephanie and Camille shrieked at the sound, I turned around to see James, Carlos and Kendall behind the couch, holding their stomaches as they laughed. Camille growled before reaching over and slapping James upside the head.

"That was SO not funny guys."

"Actually, it kinda was," I spoke up.

Carlos frowned. "Weren't you scared?" James hit Carlos' shoulder lightly.

"Of course she wasn't. She didn't even flinch!"

Kendall spoke, now sitting next to Lucy on the couch. "Damn. Now Logan's mini plan won't work." I tilted my head to the side.

"What plan?" Suddenly I was blindfolded by a pair of hands. I reached up, pulling Logan's hands away from my eyes and turning to him. "Nice try Loges, but you'll have to try a bit harder to scare me."

"You're no fun." Logan pouted.

Carlos plopped down between me and Stephanie, trying to casually drape an arm around Stephanie's shoulder. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Watching reruns of Gravity Falls," I paused, leaning a little closer to Carlos. "Don't worry Los, she likes you too." I whispered. I laughed as he blushed furiously, eyes lighting up.

The eight of us continued to watch Gravity Falls for a while before I got up to get a drink. I stayed in the kitchen for a while, lost in my own random thoughts as I sipped on my pink lemonade.

Yes, I love pink lemonade. It's amazing.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned around to see Logan leaning back against the kitchen table. I set my glass on the counter. "Oh... hey Logan."

"Hey," he ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look Amber, I'm really sorry for the other day. You know, the supply closet thing. It's just, oh I can't do this," he took a deep breath. "What I wanted to say the other day didn't come out right and I... Why won't you go out with me?"

I took a step forward and crossed my arms. "I'm not sure who you really are. Sometimes you're funny and caring Logan, then you turn into slutty manwhore Logan - it's so confusing! I just wanna get to know the real you." Logan nodded in understanding.

"So uh, now that's out of the way... are we cool?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "We're cool." Logan opened his arms.

"C'mon, I promise I won't try anything." I laughed, remembering what happened the last time he said that. I took another step forward and wrapped my arms around Logan's torso, his arms going around my shoulders as I lay my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other with the TV playing in the background. I felt Logan bring me closer as he tightened his grip on my shoulders, almost in a possessive but loving way. We pulled apart and simply stared at each other. Our arms were still wrapped around each other and I have no doubt that Logan planned on staying like that for a while. He dipped his head down a little, so our lips were just a breath away. I pushed myself away from Logan and grabbed my glass from the counter when I heard footsteps. Lucy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?"

I tried my best to look casual. "We were just, uh, talking."

"Uh huh." Lucy nodded, not seeming convinced. "Now come, we're playing a game."

Logan shook his head at Lucy. "What is with you and games?" Lucy grabbed my wrist and Logan's wrist, dragging us in the direction of the living room.

"Doesn't matter, there's nothing wrong with playing a game every now and then. Now hurry up!" We joined the others on the couch again.

Kendall stood in front of us with two flashlights. "The game is called Spotlight. Two people will be 'it' and they will have the flashlights. All the lights will be off except for the kitchen lights. Everyone else will hide somewhere in the house. If the people who are 'it' find you and guess who you are, then you go to the 'jail'. In this case it's the kitchen. I've put a spoon and pan on the kitchen table. If you make it to the kitchen without being caught then you bang the spoon on the pan and everyone in the 'jail' is free. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Who wants to be 'it'?" Lucy and James shot their hands up, and Kendall handed the flashlights to them. He made his way over to the fuse box near the front door. "Thirty seconds to hide starting from-"

"Wait!" I cut Kendall off. I grabbed a key from the little bowl on the coffee table and ran up to my room, locking it before going back downstairs. Stephanie asked what that was all about. "Knowing James, he's gonna go into my room and look for some lace lingerie or something. Knowing Lucy, she's gonna do the same thing, as well as look for any special toys I might own. WHICH I DON'T." I put the key in my back pocket.

"Anyway," Kendall flipped a switch, all the lights going off. Minus the kitchen, of course. "Thirty seconds to hide starting from... now!" Everyone split up.

I ran into my beautiful recording studio and quietly shut the door. Eventually I got bored leaning against the wall, so I started walking around in small circles. Suddenly two arms were wrapped around my waist, a chin resting on my shoulder. "Well, well. Great minds think alike." The mystery person whispered.

...Actually I think anyone would know that it was Logan.

"Are we always going to run into each other like this?" I asked him, not moving from my spot.

"I kinda like when this happens," Logan replied, also not moving. "So uh, I have a terrible memory. Can you remind me what happened ten minutes ago?"

I turned around so I was facing him. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could faintly see the outline of Logan's face. "Oh, you mean this?" I brushed my lips against his before smirking and pulling away. As I turned around and reached for the doorknob to leave Logan grabbed my wrist.

"What was that for?!" He whisper shouted.

"It's what happened. We never actually did kiss tonight, you know."

Next thing I knew his lips were covering mine as he brought me closer to him. He deepened the kiss, biting my bottom lip. I granted him access, not bothering to fight for dominance. I felt Logan's hands slip into the back pockets of my jeans and pull me even closer. Just as I was getting into the kiss Logan pulled away and opened the door of the recording studio. He smirked at me, holding the key to my room in his hand. My jaw dropped as Logan grinned and ran upstairs.

"LOGAN MITCHELL YOU GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**Ugh, I'm such a review whore. But I really want to know what you guys think of this story, especially all you ghost readers out there. So review! :)**


	10. Two Sharpies and a Whistle

**Psyche Griffin: Yeah, I was originally gonna put the spotligh thing in the camping chapter, but I changed it cuz I had the truth or dare. OHMIGOSH I REMEMBER THAT YOU AND CAILLAN RAN INTO EACH OTHER THAT WAS SO FUNNY! Oh yeah, definitely ninja xD We can gossip about all of that except for the thing you said before Logan and Kendall. UM, unless I die?! Please, I'm immortal ;) Luv ya babe**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER! You just guessed what I put in this chapter :D If I could, I would give you a giant bag of gummy bears for that, because you are just so magical. And I'm so glad you like this story, I honestly didn't think anyone would! :)**

**rusher13101: I'm happy you think that :) And yes, Amber is so awesome-sauce. Logan is allowed to have his bitchy time if he makes up for it by being cute and sexy with his hair, and his lopsided smile, and his dimples... and now I'm daydreaming... you know what you can read this chapter while I dream about Logan xD**

**xobtrxo: I'm so so so happy you liked the chapter! And hey, everybody's gotta love Logan :D**

**thesandbar: Haha I know right! Thankyou for all your reviews, they make me so happy :)**

**Miist: I'm glad you thought it was good, so thankyou! :) I just love writing cliffhangers, even though reading them can make me go a little crazy sometimes lol :)**

**Mystic-Scriptures: Sorry you didn't get to see them live! When I found out BTR was coming to Australia I got so excited, my friend and I were planning to go to Sydney for a few days to see them. Buuut my mum wouldn't let me go cuz it was in another state... so yea... But we'll always have twitter and tumbler! :)**

**Stokedsurprise: I'm glad you like the story :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_"LOGAN MITCHELL YOU GET BACK HERE!"_

I chased after him as he turned the corner and ran up the basement stairs leading to the living room. Remembering the game I stayed near the wall closest to the staircase and bent down. In the darkness I noticed two silhouettes, who I'm guessing were Kendall and Stephanie. They both ran smack into each other and fell down, groaning as they grabbed their heads. I chuckled under my breath before dashing up the stairs to my room. Once up the stairs I looked around my now unlocked room in search for Logan.

"Looking for this?" I turned to see Logan leaning next to the door, my key in his outstretched hand. Before I could get the key from him he pulled his hand back and waltzed into my room. He ran his fingers along the dresser I had on one side of the room, making his way to my walk in wardrobe.

I crossed my arms and glared at Logan. "You know you're not going to find anything here, right?" His only response was a chuckle as he rummaged through my wardrobe. Logan walked back out with his hands behind his back.

"Well, well. Lookie here." Logan brought his hand out, a pair of red lacy panties dangling from his index finger. My jaw dropped. "I didn't know you had these," he smirked. I grabbed the panties from his hand and noticed black writing on the tag. I squinted and looked closer, seeing the initals L.S.

Whoa.

When did Lucy even find the time to put these in my room?

She wasn't kidding when she said she's magical. Freaking wizard.

"I'm going to kill Lucy," I muttered under my breath.

Apparently Logan heard me, so I showed him the tag and his smirk disappeared. I giggled. "You must feel like such an idiot now." My laughter came to a sudden stop when Logan's smirk reappeared. He snatched the panties from me, taking a sharpie out of his pocket.

Who the heck just keeps a sharpie in their pocket?

Wait a sec.

HE'S GONNA PUT MY INITIALS ON THE TAG I CAN'T LET HIM DO THAT.

Before Logan could do anything I tackled him, both of us somehow ending up on my bed. I tried to take the sharpie out of his hands but failed when he started tickling me. Logan flipped us around so he was sitting on my lower stomach. "Ha!" He was about to take off the lid of the sharpie but I grabbed it and threw it across the room. "Ha!" I smirked. Logan shrugged, taking another sharpie out of his pocket.

OK WHO KEEPS TWO SHARPIES IN THEIR POCKET FOR NO REASON?!

I somehow flipped us over again so I was on top. "Give me the sharpie." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Why _not_?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well too bad give it to me anyway."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Nah uh,"

"Yah huh!"

"Not happening, babe." Logan sang, remaining calm. I tried to reach for the sharpie, but he flipped us over so he was back on top.

I glared at him. "Don't call me babe." Logan leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear. "But you love it when I call you babe." he replied, biting down on my earlobe. I closed my eyes for a brief second and bit my lip to stop myself from moaning but remembered what I was supposed to do.

I made another attempt to reach for the sharpie in Logan's hands and failed, again. He took my wrist and pinned it above my head, repeating the same action when I tried to use my left hand. I pouted while Logan just smirked. We stayed like that as we tried to catch our breaths. Logan bit his lip, staring into my eyes.

NO LOGAN YOU DON'T JUST BITE YOUR LIP LIKE THAT SEE THIS IS HOW I'M GONNA DIE.

After a few seconds he slowly leaned down, and was about to kiss me when the door creaked open.

We turned to the door, still in the same position. A dark silhouette was pointing a flashlight at the two of us, and judging by height I'm going to assume it was James.

I guess that means we're out.

"LOGAN AND AMBER WHAT THE HECK?!"

Yep, it's James.

I shoved Logan off of me and sat up, smoothing out my shirt. "Nothing happened James, trust me." I walked past James and out of the room, making a quick getaway. Once I got to the kitchen Lucy and Camille were sitting there, obviously out.

"Lucille Stone. If you ever get hit by a bus, I'm going to be the one driving it." I threw the panties at her before sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, crossing my arms. Lucy turned pale.

Camille took the panties from her a studied them for a few seconds. "She hid them in my room," I explained to her. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Lucy Stone, everybody," she said sarcastically, slowly clapping her hands.

"When did you even find the time to hide that?" I asked Lucy.

She shrugged. "Earlier tonight."

"Of course you did," I sighed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a small pain in my neck. I looked around and noticed it was because I fell asleep in the loveseat. Everyone else was still fast asleep.

Carlos and Stephanie were on one end of the couch, James and Camille in each other's arms on the other end. Lucy was in the armchair on the other side of the room and Kendall was lying on the floor in front of the couch. When I saw something shift in my peripherals I realised Logan was asleep next to me on the loveseat, holding me in his arms as I lay in his lap.

Can't believe I didn't notice that earlier.

But he looks so cute when he's asleep! With his bottom lip jutted out a little, and his usually neatly styled hair spiked all over the place, and the little bit of scruff on his chin...

I shook myself out of my daydreaming mode before trying to get up, but was pulled back into Logan's warm embrace when he tightened his arms around me. I reluctantly gave up and stayed in his arms, knowing that if I tried to move I wouldn't win. I turned around properly to see his face.

"Amber, it is way too early in the morning to be awake," Logan whispered. He opened his eyes, revealing his dark brown irises to me.

I smiled at him. "I know, but we have to get up." I whispered back.

"Well, we don't _have_ to get up." Logan repositioned the two of us so I was lying on the dark purple two-seater, him using his forearms to hold himself up on top of me. He smirked. "We could stay here all day and do this," His lips caught mine in a short but passionate kiss. "And this," Logan gave a small kiss to my collarbone before moving up to my neck. "And this," He gave another small kiss to my pulsepoint before sucking on it lightly, making me bite my lip to suppress a moan. As Logan nipped at my neck he used one arm to hold himself up while his other hand ran up and down my side, sending shivers up my spine. His lips eventually found their way back to mine. When Logan ran his tongue across my bottom lip he bit on it, making me let out a quiet moan. It was enough time for Logan's tongue to start a battle of dominance with mine. As our tongues fought for dominace, Logan stopped running his hand along my side and moved it lower, now running along the outside of my left thigh. He traced little circles with his thumb onto my skin, smirking into our kiss when I let out another moan. It took all I had to break the kiss and give Logan a serious look.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we have school." Logan's eyes went wide and he stood up quickly, making me fall to the floor in the process.

Thanks Logan. My back doesn't hurt at all.

I got up and watched as Logan took a whistle out of his pocket and blew into it.

Ok first the two sharpies, now a whistle?

Everyone immediately woke up. Carlos and Stephanie blushed when they realised they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Logan and I smirking at the soon-to-be-couple.

I'm gonna get them together soon. It's gonna be brilliant.

James and Camille on the other hand, made a face and immediately moved away from each other. "I cannot believe I fell asleep with _you_," James said to Camille, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh trust me, the feeling's mutual." She replied.

Kendall sat up quickly, confused as to how he ended up on the floor. He shrugged and got up, stretching his arms. Lucy slowly stood up, grimacing as she did so. Probably from being curled up all night.

"Um, guys?" Everyone turned to me. "We have school today, you know that right?" Their reactions were pretty similar to Logan's, eyes going wide and panic taking over their facial expressions.

Stephanie glanced at the clock. "School starts in forty minutes! What are we going to do?!"

"You all left your school stuff in your lockers?" I asked my friends, not including Logan since he lived next door. They all nodded. "Well, simple. I'll give Lucy, Stephanie and Camille some clothes to wear for the day while Logan goes to his house and gives some clothes to James, Kendall and Carlos. Then we meet back here, have some breakfast and get to school." I shrugged. Everyone seemed okay with the plan.

Logan spoke up. "Good plan, but there's one flaw. Uh, Layla is still in my house. She's been there since Friday." Kendall, Carlos and James face palmed.

"We thought you were done with the one night stands?!" James asked Logan. Logan had no response. He just looked away from the group, the ground becoming very interesting to him all of a sudden.

I sighed. "I'll get her out, then you can give some clothes to the guys." I told Logan. His head snapped up.

"A-are you sure?"

I shrugged. "How hard can it be?" After putting on my shoes I made my way to the backyard and climbed over the wooden fence, walking into Logan's house. In the living room I saw a girl a little taller than me, wearing a short sundress. A little too short if you ask me. She turned around when I cleared my thoat.

"Who are you?" she snapped, flipping her light brown hair over her shoulder. I didn't really want to tell her my name, so I tried to think of something else.

"I'm Logan's girlfriend." I blurted out.

WHOA.

WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!

Oh well, I guess I have to stick with that now.

Her green eyes flashed with anger when I mentioned the word girlfriend. "Haha no. _I'm_ his girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms, glaring into her soul.

"Correction; you're just a girl who's slept with him. There's a difference. So if I were you I'd get your plastic little ass out that door and never come back." I motioned my chin toward the front door. Layla crossed her arms as well, glaring back at me. We stayed like that for a while before she crumbled, reluctantly picking up her purse from the couch. Layla stormed out the door, slamming it shut after glaring at me one more time.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to see Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James standing there with smirks on their faces. Logan stepped forward. "Girlfriend, huh? You know, if you wanted to be my girlfriend all you had to do was say so." He took another step forward, reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"I just needed an excuse to get her out of the house. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my own house." I went around him and past the other three smirking idiots, climbing over the fence again. When I walked into my room there were clothes strewn everywhere, as well as shoes and accessories.

Meh, I'll clean it up later.

I chose my outfit for the day and went downstairs to find the girls making breakfast. When Camille saw me walk in she handed me a plate with some cut up fruit and yoghurt, which I gratefully took. "You didn't have to do all this," I told them, taking a seat at the table.

"It's fine. Thanks for the clothes." Lucy gestured to her outfit. "You have so many different clothes!"

I shrugged. "Well whenever I did a modelling job I always got to keep the clothes and the accessories."

Lucy, Camille and Stephanie's jaws dropped. "YOU'RE A MODEL?" They shouted at the same time. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I never told you?" I asked.

Stephanie shook her head. "Never. But that would explain the mermaid costume I saw in your closet."

I laughed. "I remember that! It was from the time I modelled for a fancy costume shop. But I haven't done any modelling jobs for a few months, I decided to take a break from it."

The boys walked into the kitchen at that moment. When they saw the food on the table their eyes lit up, sitting down and stuffing their faces. I sighed and shook my head.

Boys.

Camille narrowed her eyes at them. "Um, how about a 'Thankyou Lucy, Stephanie and Camille'?"

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James stopped eating for a second and looked at the girls. "Thankyou Lucy, Camille and Stephanie." they said in robot like voices, before going back to eating.

"Much better." Camille nodded.

We managed to get to school with ten minutes until our first class so to pass the time we just talked about random things, mucking around in the hallways. The bell rang and we split up, going to our first class.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my house and walked in, looking around the living room.

Something seems different.

I went to the kitchen, and all the dishes from this morning were washed and put away in the cabinets.

He was here.

I raced up to my room to find it spotless. All my clothes were put away in my wardrobe neatly, and my shoes were put in a straight line.

He was definitely here.

I walked back down to the living room, wondering if he was still here. I came to a halt, staring at the figure in my living room. My jaw dropped. He smirked at me, brown eyes staring into my own.

"Hey Amber."


End file.
